<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exercise in self-restraint by myeonkais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665585">exercise in self-restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais'>myeonkais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sinta 'verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drunk Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Tattoo Kink, accidental facial, more tags to come dahil sobrang kalat nito, sweat kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(sinta 'verse part 2)</p><p>Three months (92 days to be exact, and yes, Baekhyun's counting) na silang magjowa ni Chanyeol pero bakit gano'n, nasa "friends are like jowas you don't fuck" stage pa rin sila?</p><p> </p><p>  <b>—or: tigang na ang Baekhyun Byun. as in.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sinta 'verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>exercise in self-restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uunahan ko na kayo: this is a <i>very</i> self indulgent fic that i've been writing for months now. yes, <i>months</i>. sobrang attached ako sa AU na 'to kaya kung anu-ano na naisip ko, to the point na puro kalat na lang ang laman ng utak ko haha.</p><p>ayan, ready na ako sa mature roles. hindi na ako nagcut to black!!!</p><p>i've never written a smut scene in filipino before kaya first time ko ito (lmao). taglish pa rin siya pero...basta. kung nakabasa na kayo ng non-EXO stories ko, i'm warning you, medyo iba 'to. mas makalat. kaya please, look away if you can hahaha. (seryoso ako ha haha)</p><p>this is set between Kaisoo's wedding &amp; the last wedding sa original fic na <i>sinta paano na lang ako kung wala ka?</i>. yep, required basahin ang original fic para magkaroon ng sense ang kalat na 'to.</p><p>this is unbeta-ed, so sorry for the mistakes! i'll edit them later. gusto na talagang maipost 'to para makahinga na ako lol</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>listahan ng mga bagay na kinaiinisan ni baekhyun byun ngayon:</p><p>1. indoor cycling<br/>2. jongdae kim<br/>3. jose cuervo gold</p><p>(in exact order)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kung may magsasabi kay 19 year old Baekhyun Byun from Dev Comm na magiging boyfriend niya ang bisexual icon from ComSci at kaibigan na si Chanyeol Park in ten years time, he would do that viral Chrissy Teigen cry face meme na susundan ng <em> What the fuck? Ako at si Chanyeol, magjowa? Kadiri! No way! </em>, sabay takbo palayo.</p><p>Kasi duh, what the fuck nga naman. Super imposible. Tsaka, of all his friends, talagang si Chanyeol pa, ha? Wala na bang ibang available dyan? (Except kay Jongdae kasi duh, never talaga) At ano 'yon, nagjowaan lang sila sa barkada nila? Kaloka.</p><p>So yeah, makakatakbo nga palayo ang 19 year old Baekhyun Byun pero bigla siyang dadapain ni 29 year old Baekhyun Byun, tutulungan siyang tumayo at ico-congratulate pa with matching yakap dahil <em> Hoy arte arte ka pa dyan swerte mo jowa mo na si Chanyeol! Wag ka ngang choosy dyan! </em></p><p>Well, his wild imagination aside, tama naman talaga. Ang swerte niya dahil, fucking finally, after almost a decade of asaran, nakakaumay na denial at super intense Unresolved Sexual Tension, sa kanya na si Chanyeol Park.</p><p>Yes, real deal na ‘to. Wala nang atrasan.</p><p>Waking up beside Chanyeol like this felt like a dream come true. Ang perfect lang. Sorry for the lack of a better term—kakagising lang niya—pero ganoon talaga ang pakiramdam niya. Ilang taon siyang nasanay na matulog at gumising nang mag-isa, thinking na ‘yon na ang makakasanayan niya hanggang sa pagtanda. Tapos biglang ganito, may katabi na siyang matangkad na mang-aagaw ng yakap unan on most nights for the past three months.</p><p>Bakehyun still couldn’t get used to the sight of lagkit brown hair na nakasiksik sa leeg niya, na minsang dahilan ng paggising niya sa umaga. Who knew na malakas ang kiliti ni Baekhyun sa leeg? Tsaka ibang klaseng init din pala ang dulot ng human heater, lalo na’t may libreng cuddles pa. Tapos ang bango pa. Napaka-sweet. May bonus pang lullaby sa mga gabing nahihirapan siyang matulog dahil sa stress from work. Sarap pala ng ganitong feeling, ng may katabi.</p><p>Hay. Kilig-kilig lang siya.</p><p>Buti nga’t madali siyang nasanay sa presence ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya pag natutulog. Wala na ang sudden urge to push him off the bed, unlike noong mga naunang pagtatabi nila sa kama. Inasar pa nga siya ni Chanyeol noong first few weeks ng sleepover nila sa bahay ng isa’t isa, na baka nasa lapag na siya paggising niya. Gusto niyang itulak si Chanyeol no’n just for the heck of it, kaso bigla siyang hinalikan kaya huh ano raw ang naisip niyang diabolical plan? Parang wala naman?</p><p>Chanyeol looked so young when he’s asleep. Para bang ang 19 year old version ng boyfriend ang nakikita ni Baekhyun. He’s peaceful, with those cute little snores and whimpers na sobrang in contrast sa height at body built niya. Sobrang soft lang ni Chanyeol Park like this, as if hindi ito magiging serious at striktong Senior IOS Developer pagpatak ng 9am.</p><p>Napaka-baby talaga kapag tulog.</p><p>
  <em> Shet totoo na ba ‘to? Akin na ba talaga ‘to, Lord? Walang bawian promise? </em>
</p><p>Speaking of the time, 5:30 am na. Time to get up. Parehas silang 9 am pa ang pasok sa opisina, but today, kailangan nilang agahan ang pag-alis dahil susunduin pa nila si Kyungsoo sa Pasay. Kakagaling lang nito from a research convention sa Baguio, at since out of town din si Jongin because of work, nagprisinta si Chanyeol na siya na ang susundo sa best friend.</p><p>Baekhyun dropped a fond kiss onto the top of Chanyeol’s lagkit brown hair and breathed in the calmness of the intimate moment. Naalimpungatan doon ang boyfriend, surprising Baekhyun with a gentle kiss at the hollow of his throat. The sensation jolted him awake.</p><p>“Good morning, gising na. Susunduin pa natin si Soo,” bulong niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>“Good morning,” Chanyeol mumbled bago ibaon muli ang mukha sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Mas humigpit pa ang pagkakayakap niya kay Baekhyun at muling uminit ang pakiramdam niya kahit napakalamig sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. </p><p>Pakshet, aga-aga pero nagpapa-cute na ang Chanyeol Park.</p><p>“Yeol, come on. Gising na.” Tinulak-tulak pa niya si Chanyeol but he didn’t budge.</p><p>“Bayaan mo na si Kyungsoo. Matanda na siya.”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed. “But you promised.”</p><p>“Magbook na lang siya ng Grab.”</p><p>“Sumbong kita kay Jongin sige ka.”</p><p>Humigpit ulit ang pagkakayakap ni Chanyeol with matching palupot pa ng legs nito sa legs ni Baekhyun, as if trapping him. “Sabihin ko na lang na I overslept. He’ll forgive me.”</p><p>“Si Jongin oo, pero si Kyungsoo hindi.” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang nakapatong na legs ni Chanyeol. “Dali na, Yeol. Maabutan tayo ng traffic nito eh.”</p><p>Tumahimik si Chanyeol for a few seconds bago tuluyang pinakawalan si Baekhyun. “Eto naman, naglalambing lang,” he said with a glare.</p><p>Napailing si Baekhyun. Cute. “Good morning, baby. Cute cute mo today.” He leaned over for a peck. Naninibago pa rin siya na pwede na niyang halikan si Chanyeol kahit kailan niya gusto. “Tara na please?”</p><p>Nagpagulung-gulong pa si Chanyeol sa kama at tinakpan ang mukha ng unan tsaka sumagot. “Give me 10 minutes. Antok pa talaga ako.”</p><p>“Fine. Basta pagtapos ko dapat may kape na ako.” Before he headed to the bathroom, pasimpleng kinurot ni Baekhyun ang binti ni Chanyeol, at nasipa pa tuloy siya nito. “Ano ba yan, aga-aga ang violent.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Isang malakas na tawa na lang ang naisagot niya sa boyfriend na umabot pa hanggang sa loob ng banyo. Hay, may mga bagay talagang hindi na mababago kahit magjowa na sila. Eto, barubal pa rin silang magsalita sa isa’t isa.</p><p>The two of them have developed a schedule since they started dating. Friday sleepover nights at Baekhyun’s place, at kay Chanyeol naman during weekends. Then, sabay silang papasok sa work on Mondays, with Chanyeol as the designated driver dahil coding si Baekhyun. This wasn’t really new for them; ganito rin ang schedule nila kahit noong magkaibigan pa lang sila. Additional jowa perk ang sleepovers na very much welcomed kay Baekhyun. They took these sleepovers as a chance to get to know each other in a deeper romantic sense. They’ve known each other for over a decade now yet nagugulat pa rin si Baekhyun na ma-discover kung gaano kaiba ang Friend!Chanyeol sa Boyfriend!Chanyeol. Mas affectionate at touchy si Chanyeol as a boyfriend, to the point na nasusuka na ang mga kaibigan nila sa PDA during their weekly brunch dates.</p><p>Doon lang na-realize ni Baekhyun na shet, matagal na palang pang-magjowa ang kilos nilang dalawa. Well, sorry naman daw, parehas silang tanga at inabot ng sampung taon bago magkatotoo ang assumption ng lahat.</p><p>Naging 25 minutes ang 10 minutes na extension ni Chanyeol, much to Baekhyun’s annoyance. They ended up leaving Chanyeol’s apartment at around 6:30 am at nagdrive thru na lang ng breakfast sa Mcdo. Baekhyun was in a foul mood the whole drive to the bus station at kahit anong suyo ni Chanyeol, inignore niya ito. Lunes na Lunes, wala pang kape sa sistema niya tapos napakatigas pa ng ulo ng Chanyeol Park? Aba, handa siyang mangbardagol kahit maaga pa.</p><p>When they arrived at the bus station (himalang walang traffic on the way), Kyungsoo was already there waiting for them. Chanyeol got off the car first, leaving Baekhyun sa passenger seat na nagpapahupa pa ng init ng ulo. </p><p>The back door of the car opened, and he could hear the best friends arguing over something. “I could’ve just booked a Grab, you know,” inis na inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol bago ito umupo sa backseat.</p><p>“Yan din sabi ko kanina kay Baek, eh. Kaso yari kami kay Jongin pag ‘di kami ang sumundo sa ‘yo,” sagot ni Chanyeol.</p><p>From the rear view mirror Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo roll his eyes. He chuckled to himself. Kawawa naman ang boyfriend, napagbuntunan ng init ng ulo ng mga taong wala pang kape sa sistema.</p><p>“Good morning, Soo. Wag mo na sungitan si Yeol. This is your husband’s fault so siya na lang pagalitan mo pag nakauwi ka na,” Baekhyun said sweetly as he handed Kyungsoo a cup of brewed coffee from Mcdo. “Go. Pampabawas ng init ng ulo.”</p><p>Isang matipid na ngiti ang sagot ni Kyungsoo at kinuha nito ang cup. “Good morning, Baek. Sorry, ayoko lang maabala kayo.”</p><p>The driver’s side door opened at pumasok si Chanyeol na nakangisi pa. “Okay lang, utang ‘to ni Jongin sa ‘kin. Maniningil na lang ako next time.”</p><p>The drive to Baekhyun’s office was much lighter this time, thanks to Kyungsoo’s presence. Nagkwento si Kyungsoo ng research presentation bloopers niya (“Oh my god, three months na akong kasal pero ‘di pa rin ako sanay na tawaging Mr. Kim! I literally just stared at the panelist for three seconds before I responded. Nakakahiya!”) na bentang-benta sa magjowa. Bihira lang kasing magshare ng tanga moments ang ever composed at perfectionist na si (soon to be Dr.) Kyungsoo Kim.</p><p>Nakarating sila sa office ni Baekhyun sa Makati at around 8:30 am. Though he wasn’t late, nagmamadali pa rin si Baekhyun sa takot na maunahan pa siya ng boss niyang makarating sa conference hall for their weekly meeting at 9. </p><p>“Bye guys.” Bubuksan na sana niya ang pinto ng kotse nang mapansin niyang nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Bakit?”</p><p>“May nakakalimutan ka ata?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Chanyeol huffed, then pouted as if asking for a ki—oh. </p><p>Kiss daw. Hala, nagpa-baby pa ang Chanyeol Park.</p><p>Sus, kiss lang pala. No big deal. </p><p>He was about to lean in nang nagsnicker si Kyungsoo sa backseat. Nang lumingon siya, nakatitig sa kanila ang kaibigan, with an amused smile playing on his lips. “Okay fine, pipikit na ako. Sa ‘kin pa kayo nahiya, ah.” At pumikit nga si Kyungsoo, natatawa pa.</p><p>“Baby, kiss na dali. Isa lang.” Chanyeol made his kissy face again at gusto na lang magpalamon ni Baekhyun sa lupa. Kailan ba siya masasanay sa PDA na ‘to, ha?</p><p>“Fine.” He leaned forward and puckered his lips, and Chanyeol let out this adorable almost-snort of amusement and placed a quick peck on the mouth. “Bye. Ingat kayo ni Soo.”</p><p>Napatulala pa si Chanyeol for a moment, his cheeks were already flushed. “Bye. Ingat din. Love you.”</p><p>Ganito pala ang feeling ng nasa receiving end ng <em> Sana all </em>, ano? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After a very stressful week of photo shoots and preparations for their annual company catalogue, nagdecide si Baekhyun na ilibre ng dinner ang kanyang napaka-hardworking na team bilang pa-thank you. Tuwang-tuwa naman ang team members niya, at kahit Tuesday na Tuesday, nagkayayaan sila sa Poblacion Makati for some celebratory drinks. </p><p>As always, Baekhyun didn't drink. Kuntento na siya sa pagkain ng pad thai habang sinusubukan ng mas nakababatang team members ang alcohol menu ng restaurant (thanks sa Zomato Gold ni Yeri) at pakikinig sa wild love life stories, na kinabigla ng tito tendencies niya. He's just four-five years older than them pero kaloka, the things he'd heard, mas malala pa sa experiences ni Jongdae noong kabataan nila. Iba na talaga ang mga kabataan ngayon.</p><p>"Ay, Sir B!" Yeri suddenly exclaimed habang hinihintay nila ang third round ng drinks. Baekhyun noticed na namumula na ang pisngi nito. "Busy ba kayo tomorrow night?" </p><p>Beside her, siniko siya ni Momo. "Uy baka may date sila ni Mr. Park!" Pinanlakihan pa nito ng mata si Yeri as if telling her to shut it. </p><p>Baekhyun chuckled. Cute rin ng mga batang 'to. Ilang beses na niyang sinabi na okay lang sa kanya na Chanyeol lang ang itawag sa boyfriend but they kept on insisting calling him Mr. Park dahil mas hot daw pakinggan kesa sa first name ng boyfriend niya. Totoo naman.</p><p>"Anong meron?" he asked as he finished off the pad thai on his plate.</p><p>“Naku sir, yayayain lang kayo niyan na mag-indoor cycling bukas," singit ni Doyoung na busy sa pagpapak ng fried chicken. "Actually kailangan niya ng referral para may libre siyang rid— aray pucha!" He stopped in mid-sentence nang kurutin siya ni Yeri sa tagiliran. "Better tell him now 'di ba?" </p><p>"Referral for what?" Kumunot ang noo niya in confusion.</p><p>Umayos pa ng upo si Yeri at nagpa-cute pa nang slight sa kanya bago sumagot. "Ah ano kasi, Sir B. Paubos na kasi yung credits ko for my spin classes. Eh yung studio namin may promo ngayon na one free ride per referral—"</p><p>"Na-refer na niya kaming lahat, sir," sabi ni Johnny with death glare pa kay Yeri. "Wag na kayo papauto dyan."</p><p>"Ha? Why naman? Di ba sabi mo fun ‘yon?" He remembered na halos two months na on the dot umaalis si Yeri para maka-attend ng spin classes malapit sa office nila. In fairness, ang laki nga ng ipinayat nito because of her regular exercise. Also, lagi siyang updated sa mga klase nito dahil nagpo-post si Yeri ng post-spin class groufie with her classmates sa IG stories.</p><p>"Hah! Ano kayo ngayon? Napansin ni Sir B na pumayat ako! It's working!" pagyayabang ni Yeri sa mga kasama. Tumayo pa ito to mock Doyoung, na pinakyu lang siya in return.</p><p>"Naku Sir B, ako na nagsasabi sa inyo, wag mo na samahan yan bukas. Magsisisi ka lang,” payo ni Johnny sa kanya. The seriousness in the guy’s tone confused and scared Baekhyun. </p><p>"Shut up nga kayo dyan!" sigaw ni Yeri bago ibaling ulit ang atensyon kay Baekhyun. “Try mo lang, Sir B. Malay mo ma-enjoy mo ‘yon tapos next time pwede mo na isama si Mr. Park—” natigilan si Yeri nang batuhin siya ni Johnny ng basang tissue. “Yuck kadiri ka! Baboy mo!”</p><p>“Nagre-recruit ka pa ng mga walang malay dyan! Scammer.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s not gonna lie, medyo curious siya sa benefits ng indoor cycling. He loves biking when he was a kid, ‘di naman siguro ganoon kalaki ang difference, right? At para manahimik na rin si Chanyeol sa pagpupumilit nito na kumuha ng membership sa gym. He’s not made for heavy lifting and stuff, so might as well find another way to be fit.</p><p>"Fine," he said, a bit resigned and also challenged. "What time ba yan and what do I have to bring to class?"</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Yeri sa gulat at saya. “Oh my god Sir B sure yan ha!?” Nagtatalon siya sa tuwa sabay yakap kay Baekhyun nang tumango siya. “Don’t worry sir, you’re in good hands. Text ko sa ‘yo ‘yung things to bring later pag-uwi.”</p><p>The conversation turns to their personal lives, and normally Baekhyun’s more than happy to chime in with the things he’s done with Chanyeol and their friends, but then Yeri revived the spin class topic again.</p><p>“Nako Johnny ha, sinunod ko lang naman ang advice mo sa ‘kin. Kasalanan mo talaga pag hindi successful ‘tong Tinder comeback ko.”</p><p>Nagtawanan ang mga bagets sa table, liban kay Baekhyun na hindi maka-relate. Momo must’ve noticed na OP siya kaya nag-explain ang babae. “Ah kasi Sir B, ready to landi na ulit si Yeri after two years. Remember her asshole ex?” </p><p>Of course he remembered. Nakipaghiwalay ang college boyfriend ni Yeri sa kanya two years ago dahil tumaba raw si Yeri after graduation. No wonder why bigay todo si Yeri sa pagpapapayat ngayon, may matinding motibo pala.</p><p>“Hanggang advice lang ang participation ko sa Tinder comeback mo, ‘di ko sinabing idamay mo ako sa pag-eexercise puta,” sabi ni Johnny.</p><p>“Oh whatever,” Yeri said, grinning. “I hate to admit pero effective naman ang advice mo so far. Ang hassle lang tho, hot nga lahat ng nakaka-match ko pero puro sex agad ang hanap.”</p><p>“Duh, nag-Tinder ka pa kung ‘di karat ang hanap mo?!” natatawang sabi ni Momo. </p><p>Doyoung snorted, and Yeri threw a plastic spoon at him. “Yeye, may point dyan si Momo. The first thing you do when you score a hot date is try to get them into bed. Go for the kill kaagad.”</p><p>“Hoy, karat na karat na ako pero ‘di naman ganyan kalala ano!” protesta ni Yeri, then after a pause, she added, “Malandi ako with a dash of pakipot. Sa third date naka-reserve yan.”</p><p>"Ah basta, my point still stands. Kung gusto mo lumandi, fine. Go. Di kita pipigilan. Pero wag mo na kaming idamay sa mga kalokohan mo. Pag 'yang si Sir B na-injure bukas lagot ka sa 'kin," banta ni Johnny.</p><p>“Tsaka parang hindi naman kailangan ni Sir B mag-exercise,” comment ni Momo with a nod. “Fit naman siya, oh.”</p><p>“Shush nga kayo! Pumayag na nga si Sir B, eh! Uy sir, please don’t change your mind ha? Kahit isang beses lang ‘to! If hindi mo trip, I won’t ask you again.” Nginitian na lang niya si Yeri in reply. </p><p>“Ye, wag mo naman itulad si Sir B sa ‘yo,” sabi ni Doyoung. “May boyfriend na ‘yan.”</p><p>“Aba, porke’t may jowa bawal na mag-exercise? Excuse me, I know na hindi ako kagaya ni Sir B na may hot na hot na Mr. Park ano. Kaya I have to work hard to find a jowa. Kahit araw-arawin ko pa magspin class keri lang!”</p><p>“Baka masyado ka na maging fit niyan ha!”</p><p>Yeri rolled her eyes. “Hoy, Doyoung! Kanina ka pa ha! At least ikaw alam mong patay na patay sa ‘yo ang jowa mo. Two months na kayo, ‘di ba? So two months ka na ring sexually satisfied! Wag mo na akong problemahin, please.”</p><p>“Oo nga, Doy. Tigilan mo na yang si Yeri. Masyado ka atang masaya ngayon eh,” singit ni Johnny. “Gusto mo bang ikaw ang problemahin namin? Aba, kabahan ka na pag nag-alala kami sa ‘yo kung hindi ka kukulitin ng jowa mo na makipag-sex araw-araw.”</p><p>The jab was clearly not meant for him pero puta, hindi naka-ilag si Baekhyun doon, ah. Suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol and wondering if something’s wrong between them. Three months na silang dalawa but Chanyeol hasn’t asked for sex at all. Ni hindi nila napag-usapan ‘to kahit minsan.</p><p>Wait, may mas malala pa.</p><p>Three months na sila pero puro chaste kisses lang ang nakukuha niya sa boyfriend. Tila hindi aware ang Chanyeol Park sa konsepto ng momol.</p><p>All along he thought Chanyeol was just trying to be respectful since first relationship ito ni Baekhyun, pero ngayon, baka...baka Chanyeol doesn’t want him that way. Maybe his hot boyfriend doesn’t find him sexually attractive at all.</p><p>Baekhyun’s stomach churned at the sudden paranoia. He’s been ignoring this feeling for quite some time but now,.mukhang hindi na niya matatakasan. Gusto niya sanang humingi ng advice sa mga nakababatang officemates but he didn’t want them to think something’s wrong with him. Si Baekhyun Byun, may hot na jowa tapos ayaw makipagsex sa kanya? Shocking. Kaya ayun, tumahimik na lang siya hanggang magbill out at umuwi sila.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Johnny was right. </p><p>Spin class was hell.</p><p>Baekhyun really thought kasing dali lang ng pagbi-bike ang gagawin nila ni Yeri noong gabing ‘yon. Biniro-biro lang niya ang stretching exercises na tinuro ng officemate bago sila sumalang sa loob ng studio. It’s just a stationary bike, ano pang kailangang ihanda ni Baekhyun? He’s just there para magkaroon ng extra credit si Yeri, and well, to try this out. Nakipagpustahan pa kasi si Chanyeol sa kanya na hindi niya matatagalan ang isang spin class session. He wanted to prove his annoying gym junkie boyfriend wrong kaya pinangatawanan na niya ang exercise.</p><p>So, it turned out <em> not </em> listening to Yeri was his first mistake that night.</p><p>Dahil he’s not properly stretched (heh), nabigla ang legs niya sa first five minutes ng 45 minute-class na ‘yon. Baekhyun couldn’t even move his legs to cycle, o kahit man lang sundin ang pinagsasabi ng instructor na <em> standing hill, seated hill, increase resistance! Come on! You can do it! Can you feel the burn on your legs!? That’s right, move it! </em></p><p>Putangina, sagad sa buto ang burn na naramdaman niya. To make this sad and painful story short, natapos ang spin class na ‘yon na nakaupo lang siya sa bike at naluluha na sa sakit.</p><p>Ayaw na lang niya maalala ang biglang pagkamanhid ng legs niya after ng klase. Maybe he did something wrong to the bike, mali siguro ang pagpihit niya ng resistance o hindi tama ang height adjustment na ginawa niya. Ang dilim kasi sa studio at walang lines ang dial ng bike so he didn’t know kung tama ang pagkaka-set up niya. O dapat talaga nagstretch siya nang maayos bago magstart. O baka nasobrahan siya sa pagpadyak.</p><p>Ang daming possible causes ng sakit ng legs niya but one thing’s for sure: hinding-hindi na siya uulit sa spin class na ‘to. Ever.</p><p>Walang tigil sa pagso-sorry si Yeri habang inalalayan niyang makasakay ang iika-ika na Baekhyun Byun sa Grab pauwi. Gustuhin man ni Baekhyun na sisihin si Yeri, hindi naman nagkulang ang officemate niya sa paalala kanina bago magsimula ang klase. Kasalanan ng kapabayaan niya ang sakit na ‘to so...suck it up. </p><p>The pain got worse when he woke up the following morning. Halos atakihin siya sa puso nang hindi niya magalaw ang legs niya. Sa sobrang panic, he called Chanyeol, na dali-dali namang pumunta sa apartment niya at 3 in the morning. Doon nila na-discover na mayroong tiny red spots ang legs ni Baekhyun, as if may namuong dugo na ewan. Dinala rin siya ni Chanyeol sa ospital at doon nila nalaman na muscle strain lang ito at kailangang ipahinga ni Baekhyun ang legs niya for two-three days.</p><p>Baekhyun hated working from home—mas productive siyang magtrabaho sa isang maingay na environment—pero nagpumilit si Chanyeol na sundin niya ang payo ng doktor. Sinamahan siyang magwork from home ni Chanyeol on the first day, which was the right decision since hindi siya makagalaw at all. Kumikirot ang legs niya sa kaunting kibot lang, be it umayos lang siya ng upo or tumagilid sa kama.</p><p>He’s secretly thankful na may boyfriend siya na nag-aalaga sa kanya ngayon. If this happened noong single siya….</p><p>Okay, who was he kidding? Si Chanyeol pa rin ang mag-aalaga sa kanya kung single siya hanggang ngayon.</p><p>“See!? Fitness is never really for me,” he cried out loud as Chanyeol helped him sit down on the couch nang makauwi sila galing sa ospital. “Ayoko na talaga mag-exercise ever. Magjuice cleanse na lang ako plus those gluta coffee thingy na iniinom ni Yeri every morning. Maybe that would work.”</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, Chanyeol chuckled. “Don’t be like that. Baka hindi lang talaga para sa ‘yo ang indoor cycling.”</p><p>“Saya mo pa dyan ha!” Baekhyun grunted in annoyance. “O, anong feeling na nanalo ka? You can gloat now. Hindi ako mapipikon, promise.”</p><p>“Woy, ‘di ako natutuwa na nasasaktan ka ngayon ha. Magtigil ka dyan,” saway ni Chanyeol with a pout. “I’m worried as fuck, Baek. Akala ko may na-damage na nerves dyan sa binti mo. Walang nakakatuwa do’n.”</p><p>Baekhyun felt awful about what he’d just said. Chanyeol was nothing but perfect the whole day tapos aasarin pa niya? What a way to repay his kindness. “S-sorry, Yeol. I did—”</p><p>“I know. Sorry din. I was…” Chanyeol drew out a long breath. “Sobrang kinabahan ako sa tawag mo kanina. Akala ko talaga ano na nangyari sa ‘yo.” </p><p>Suddenly, Chanyeol grabbed his arm and then pulled him for a hug, crushing him to his chest. Malakas pa rin ang kabog ng dibdib nito. That was enough to make Baekhyun more guilty than he was.</p><p>“I'm sorry," he whispered against Chanyeol's chest. "Promise hindi na kita tatakutin nang gano'n. Ever."</p><p>"Next time mag-iingat ka ha?" Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Oo na, oo na. Basta wag mo muna ako kukulitin na magworkout, ha? I think na-reach ko na ang fitness limit ko kagabi. Watch me workout again after five years."</p><p>"Kahit wag na. Okay na sa 'kin na ganyan ka. My piglet."</p><p>"Pota ka anong sabi mo!?"</p><p>So there, naglandian lang sila maghapon habang nagta-trabaho.</p><p>Baekhyun actually <em> laughed </em> nang sinabihan siya ng doktor na mga one week pa bago mabawasan ang sakit ng legs niya. He knows his body more than anyone else, at hindi ito ang unang beses na napigilan siya ng sakit ng katawan from working. But fuck, this was such an excruciating experience for him. Mas naging intense ang sakit ng legs niya as days passed and the painkillers weren't enough to keep him well. Muntikan na siyang magpabili ng saklay at wheelchair kay Chanyeol Para lang makagalaw siya sa apartment niya. </p><p>He went back to work four days later. His officemates (especially Yeri) told him to go home and rest more pero nagmatigas siya. Hindi rin siya nagpatinag sa boss niyang pinipilit siyang galawin ang wala pang bawas na sick leave credits niya. Kinaya pa niyang tiisin ang sakit until lunchbreak, at kung hindi pa siya nagpanic sa pantry nila dahil namanhid ulit ang legs niya, hindi siya mapipilitan na magfile ng half day.</p><p>Wala pa siya sa mood umuwi kaya minessage niya sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo if available for a short coffee break. As expected, si Jongdae lang ang nagreply sa kanya, at sumaktong nasa isang café lang ito malapit sa office ni Baekhyun. Good timing din dahil kailangan nilang pag-usapan ang Bali trip ng barkada in less than two month. </p><p>The café was just a five minute walk from his office, but due to his condition, nagbook pa si Baekhyun ng Grab papunta doon. Nagdalawang-isip pa siya kung makikipagkita pa siya kay Jongdae o uuwi na lang, pero his body needed human interaction so much kaya fuck it, titiisin na lang niya ang sakit. </p><p>Naiyak na lang si Baekhyun habang iika-ika siyang naglakad sa table nila ni Jongdae. Badtrip, sa dami ng available tables sa cafe, bakit sa dulo pa ang pinili ng kaibigan? Ramdam niya ang hilab ng leg muscles sa bawat apak.  Jongdae would’ve understood pero for sure tatawanan muna nito ang failed attempt niya sa fitness. (Tinawanan na siya ni Jongdae thru Facetime three days ago. That's enough humiliation for him.)</p><p>The wedding designer didn’t notice him as he reached their table, busy ito sa kausap sa phone. Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun sa itsura ni Jongdae ngayon. Business mode on ang kaibigan, sobrang layo sa maingay at balahurang image nito noong college.</p><p>Tumigil siya sa pagtawa nang mapansin na masyadong mababa ang mga silya ng napiling pwesto ni Jongdae. Paano siya uupo kung hindi niya mabi-bend nang maayos ang legs niya? Magmumukha naman siyang tanga pag tumayo lang siya sa tabi ni Jongdae the whole time. Or worse, baka hilahin siya nito paupo.</p><p>“O, are you okay?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae, finally noticing him. Wala na itong kausap sa phone.</p><p>“Yeah. Just…” Taking a deep breath, dahan-dahang umupo si Baekhyun sa mababang upuan. He ignored the painful burn on his thighs and lower leg at napasinghap na lang nang sumayad na ang pwet niya sa flat surface ng silya. “Fuck ang sakit!”</p><p>“Oh my god!” Nagtaka siya sa sudden gulat ni Jongdae sa harap niya, with matching nganga at scandalized expression pa. “Oh my god??!!”</p><p>“Huuuh?”</p><p>“Oh my god finally!” Tinaas ni Jongdae ang dalawang kamay na parang nagce-celebrate ng pagkapanalo sa Lotto. “I thought never ko na makikita ang araw na ‘to, Baek! Congrats sa ‘yo baklang ‘to!!!”</p><p>“Haaaaa? Anong pinagsasabi mo dyan?!” taas kilay niyang tanong.</p><p>Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Byun Baekhyun, virgin no more! Kakaloka finally!” halos isigaw niya sa Dean and Deluca for everyone to hear.</p><p>For the first time in their friendship, ngayon lang nagkaron ng urge si Baekhyun na ahitin ang makakapal na kilay ni Jongdae sa sobrang inis.</p><p>Dahil sa panic at kahihiyan, Baekhyun lunged forward to cover his noisy friend's mouth shut. “Gago anong pinagsasabi mo dyan?! Nakakahiya!!!” The amused stares from the other customers beside them was enough to make him so fucking conscious of his entire existence. Tangina talaga, Jongdae Kim! Ang kalat!</p><p>“Ay, hindi pa ba?" Jongdae's face instantly fell in disappointment. </p><p>Baekhyun could feel his blood rushing to his head at kaunti na lang hihimatayin na siya. Paano naman napunta sa virginity niya ang topic!? “Oh my god shut up!” inis niyang sabi with matching pandidilat kay Jongdae. "This is not the right place to talk about this! Injured pa rin ako, okay!?"</p><p>“Ah, still the spin class injury? Akala ko sex-related na, eh!”</p><p>Here's a thing about Jongdae Kim: kapag sex ang usapan, hindi yan magpapatinag. Lalo pa ngayon na sex life na ni Baekhyun Byun, ang Last Virgin Standing ng barkada, na ang usapan. “Weh!? You and Chanyeol? Hindi pa?” Jongdae ignored Baekhyun's death glare. “Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“Bakit ba ito ang topic natin?" Umupo na si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Jongdae, tuluyan na niyang nakalimutan ang sakit ng legs niya sa sobrang panic at kahihiyan. "We're here to talk about the Bali trip, right? Wala sa agenda natin ang sex life ko so tumahimik ka dyan!" </p><p>"Seryoso ba? Kahit chupa wala?" </p><p>"Jongdae Kim oh my god iiwanan na kita talaga!" </p><p>"Sorry na! This is a lot to take in pota ka!" Jongdae stared at him in disbelief, and shook his head. "As in no action at all? Imposibleng walang chupaa—" </p><p>"Jongdae!" Puta, sana magkaroon ng butas sa sahig na kinauupuan ni Jongdae at lamunin na siya nito ASAP. Hindi na kinakaya ni Baekhyun ang interrogation na 'to. </p><p>"Sorry na! Fine! Wala man lang… snorkelling na naganap sa loob ng three months?" </p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa term ni Jongdae. Really, of all terms, snorkeling talaga? "Can we not talk about my sex life in public? Mahiya ka nga!" </p><p>Jongdae took a sip of water before continuing. "My goodness, Baek! Three months na kayo ni Chanyeol pero nganga ka pa rin!? Whatever happened to the Chanyeol Park Experience ha? Naging out of order na sa tagal niyang single!?" </p><p>Seriously, kung hindi lang humihilab ang legs niya, kanina pa nagwalkout si Baekhyun sa sobrang inis sa kaibigan. This was the reason why he hated talking to Jongdae kapag sex ang usapan. His zero experience on the said topic embarrassed the hell out of him, na para bang kasalanan na siya lang ang natitirang virgin sa barkada nila. The ugly feeling resurfaced in his chest, at tangina, kaunti na lang iiyak na siya rito sa Dean and Deluca utang na loob naman. </p><p>Fact #2 kay Jongdae Kim: once magsimula na siyang manghotseat about a certain topic, he won't fucking shut up. </p><p>"Yung totoo, may libog ka naman siguro sa katawa mo, ano? Remind lang kita, B, boyfriend mo na ang Chanyeol Park. Wala na kayo doon sa stage na sinabi ni Taemin dati…what's that nga? 'Yung friends are like jowas you don't  fuck ba 'yon? Hay nako keep up naman kayo dyan! Sinasabi ko sa 'yo Baekhyun Byun, kuha kuha rin ng snorkeling license aba! Daig ka pa ng palay, eh.”</p><p>"Pati ba naman palay idadamay mo rito?"</p><p>Jongdae threw him a pointed look. “Aba oo! Buti pa ang palay binabayo para maging bigas! Eh ikaw?”</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Isang malakas na tawa lang ang naisagot sa kanya ni Jongdae Kim bago niya dinivert ang usapan sa agenda nila for the day. Too bad, wala na sa mood si Baekhyun na pag-usapan pa ang out of the country trip nila. Sana pala umuwi na lang siya kanina. Nakaiwas pa sana siya sa stress at kahihiyan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That night, Baekhyun kept coming back to that incident earlier that day. Bitbit niya hanggang sa pagtulog ang mga salitang binitawan ni Jongdae. Yeah, gets naman niya na sadyang pasmado ang bibig ng Jongdae Kim, na he’s just half kidding, yet that opened up the issue Baekhyun’s been avoiding for the past...decade or so.</p><p>At 29 years old, virgin pa rin siya.</p><p>He felt really stupid and pathetic, but yes po, ayan talaga ang problema niya. Kung makaasta siya akala mo may nuclear crisis or end of the world ang problema niya, ano? Well sorry naman daw kasi for him, big deal ito.</p><p>Choice naman niya kung bakit until now ay virgin pa rin siya. He’d avoided relationships noong college because focused siya sa studies at naging workaholic naman siya after graduation. May ilang landi naman siya for the past years: mga naka-chat sa Tinder na eventually ghinost din siya after, mga pinakilala nina Jongdae na hindi man lang umabot sa first date, at that one time na may nahalikan siya sa isang nightout with officemates na never niyang kinuwento sa barkada (yes, kahit kay Chanyeol). </p><p>He’s not like Jongdae and Jongin na outright kung lumandi, o nina Chanyeol at Minseok na dadaanin ka sa subtle moves tapos huli mo na mare-realize na na-fall ka na pala. He’s just...quiet. Waiting for that right moment, right person kaya eto, Mama Mary ang role niya sa barkada.</p><p>Tsaka for him, sex requires this high level of intimacy and trust na hindi niya makukuha sa kahit ilang one night stands. He’s too emotional like that. He easily gets attached (kahit ilang beses pa niya lagyan ng disclaimer haha what a fucking clown, Baekhyun Byun) kaya naging cautious siya sa mga taong tinatanggap niya sa buhay niya. Sino pa bang niloloko niya? Takot lang siya masaktan nang bongga.</p><p>A small part of him regrets na naging cautious siya noong kabataan niya. He could’ve experienced falling in and out of love with different people, masaktan, makabangon muli... para man lang masabi niyang <em> Ay, experienced din ako sa love kagaya ng mga kaibigan ko. Marami rin akong battle scars kala niyo ha!!! </em> Kaso at the end of the day, he would always come to the realization na okay din pala na naging maingat siya kasi binuksan niya ang puso niya sa taong mahal na mahal niya, na hindi naman batayan ang battle scars from other relationships para masabing nagmamahal siya ng totoo ngayon.</p><p>Yet...he couldn’t stop feeling a bit embarrassed that he’s still a virgin. Lalo na’t dalawang taon na lang at mawawala na ang edad niya sa kalendaryo.</p><p>Despite of being together for three months (92 days to be exact, yes, binilang talaga niya), wala pang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. </p><p>Fine, everyday naman siyang nakaka-score ng kiss sa boyfriend pero laging quick peck lang, smack— ah basta, never pang umabot ng momol levels.</p><p>Yup, ‘di pa niya namomomol ang napakagwapo niyang boyfriend kahit laplap na laplap na siya.</p><p>See, kung momol pa lang deprived na siya, what more kung sex pa?</p><p>Hindi naman sa sex fiend siya or what ha. Just...come on! Three months of sexual tension were finally getting to him and his self-confidence. Baka siya lang ang nakakapansin na may ganoong tension between them. O baka...hindi lang talaga interesado sa kanya si Chanyeol.</p><p>Sa totoo lang, never silang nag-usap ni Chanyeol about sex. Like ever. Kahit noong “magkabarkada lang kami” days nila, zero sex talk talaga kapag silang dalawa lang. Para bang may unspoken rule sila na they can talk about other people’s sex lives except theirs. It just felt awkward asking him if he was a virgin (na siyempre hindi. Duh, there’s Sehun!) or kung may current fubu ba siya or what. At first ayaw lang niyang isipin si Chanyeol that way kasi duh, medyo nakakabastos naman. Pero ngayong sila na, Baekhyun realized na takot lang siya magselos sa imaginary fubu ni Chanyeol Park at sa mahabang listahan ng sexual history nito.</p><p>Okay, here’s the thing: open minded si Baekhyun when it comes to sex. Never niyang jinudge ang mga kaibigan niyang hayok sa karat kahit minsan rinding-rindi na siya mga kwento nila. And just like the other healthy guys out there. he browses porn every now and then to alleviate his sexual needs. </p><p>Other than porn videos, Baekhyun has seen dicks in real life naman. He had his fair share of dicks, be it unsolicited dick pics sa Messenger inbox niya or a couple of awkward moments sa men’s restrooms. And of course, sa mga kabarkada niya.</p><p>It’s not like he actively sought na makita ang tite ng mga kaibigan niya, ha. Kung pwede nga lang na ipa-Lacuna Inc. ng mga alaalang ‘yon ginawa na niya. But no, he has to live with the fact na nakita na niya ang lahat-lahat sa decade-long friendship na ‘to.</p><p>‘Yung kay Jongin ang pinakauna niyang nakita, in fact, witness siya sa evolution nito to Jongdaks. Ayaw na niyang pag-usapan kung paano niya nakita ang kay Kyungsoo kasi...ugh never again. (basta never forget that fateful night sa Pansol noong summer 2014 dahil doon niya na-discover na 1) versa couple pala sila Jongin at Kyungsoo, at 2) flexible pala ang masungit na kaibigan).</p><p>Kay Minseok naman, let’s just say na super confident lang nito sa katawan niya to the point na bigla na lang ito naghuhubad kapag lasing (memory saved: Calaguas 2016).</p><p>Ang kay Jongdae lang siguro ang unwelcomed dick reveal kasi nagpapalit sila ng damit for swimming class noon at lo and behold, nagtanggal agad ng swimming trunks ang kerengkeng at in-encourage pa si Baekhyun to do the same para raw i-seal ang lifelong friendship nila.</p><p>Pero sa halos eleven years nilang magkaibigan, never pa niyang nahawakan, nakita o natikman man lang ang kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Ewan ba ni Baekhyun, pero kapag tite na ni Chanyeol ang usapan, biglang lang nagsu-shutdown ang utak niya. </p><p>Sa kamalas-malasan, iyan ang madalas na topic nila tuwing inuman noong bago pa lang ang barkada nila. Hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ‘yong first inuman nila as a barkada— birthday nina Kyungsoo at Jongin no’n. Si Jongdae kasi, curious sa mga kumakalat na chismis about sa bisexual icon from College of Arts and Sciences. May rumors kasi noon na may wild streak ang Chanyeol Park noong freshman year. Aware naman si Baekhyun doon kaya medyo ekis sa kanya ang boyfriend dati. Ang dami raw pinaiyak ni Chanyeol, may representative pa from each college ha, at syempre bago sila umiyak dahil sa sakit, umiyak daw muna sila sa sarap ng <em> Chanyeol Park Experience </em>.</p><p>Chanyeol had confirmed a couple of rumors, left a handful of controversial stuff unanswered, but the rest were just plain ridiculous na tinawanan na lang niya. (“Puta, aminado ako na malibog ako pero ‘di naman totoo yang gloryhole sa [redacted]! Baka ibang tite ‘yon!”)</p><p>Pero ang major takeaway ni Baekhyun that night?</p><p>Ang sagot ni Chanyeol sa burning question ni Jongdae.</p><p>“So Chanyeol my friend. Last na talaga and I’ll forever hold my peace. Promise you answer this truthfully ha!” medyo slurred na ang speech ni Jongdae pero todo tanong pa rin ito for science. “True or false: totoo nga bang daks ka?”</p><p>Now, hindi naman lasing si Baekhyun that night, pero feeling niya nawala ang imaginary tama niya sa tanong ni Jongdae. Naghiyawan ang lahat — pati na rin si Kyungsoo na pinagkanulo ang best friend niya— sa anticipation sa sagot ni Chanyeol. He knew na dapat niya sawayin ang mga kaibigan biglang siya lang ang nasa tamang wisyo, pero puta, curious cat din kasi siya. May halong katotohanan ba ang five star reviews ng mga nakalasap ng Chanyeol Park Experience? O madadagdag lang ba ito sa myths ng Elbi? Hmm.</p><p>Abang na abang silang lahat sa sagot ni Chanyeol, but the guy didn’t say anything. Biglang namatay ang libog switch nito sabay change topic.</p><p>But the look on his face, ‘yung tila constipated na kabado na ewan, will be forever etched in Baekhyun’s brain.</p><p>Later on nalaman niya na that look meant na nahihiya siyang aminin ang totoo.</p><p>(Pero winner pa rin that night na si Kyungsoo ang sumagot in behalf of his best friend. “Nako, Dae, ako na nagco-confirm. Kung may Jongdaks, may Yeoldaks.” Pasmado talaga bibig niya kahit kailan.)</p><p>Well, he hasn’t experienced the infamous Chanyeol Park  Experience yet, pero puta, totoo nga ang Yeoldaks. He’d lost count of the times na naramdaman niya ang morning wood ng jowa at mami, doon pa lang, tulo laway na siya.</p><p>Kaso at this rate, mukhang hanggang morning wood na lang ang mararanasan niya.</p><p>Feeling niya everyone’s having sex except him (and Chanyeol malamang). Yung officemates niya would go lengths and swipe right to strangers in dating apps just to get laid. Ba’t pa siya lalayo—sa barkada lang nila, halos maumay na siya sa TMI oversharing ni Jongdae sa brunches nila.</p><p>Pero kung kailan boyfriend na niya si Chanyeol, ba’t tila mas matinding tagtuyot pa ang naranasan niya?</p><p>Malayo ito sa na-imagine ni Baekhyun kapag nagda-daydream siya, eh. Not to be that horny virgin but he really expected na Chanyeol would jump on him and fuck him senseless the night after Jongin and Kyungsoo’s wedding. Hello, ‘di ba gano’n kadalasan ang nangyayari sa romcoms? Once nag-aminan na ang dalawang bida cut to this hot momol scene sa may damuhan tapos doon sila magme-make love sa ilalim ng ilaw ng buwan.</p><p>Di ba ganoon dapat?</p><p>Pero nganga, ‘di gano’n ang na-achieve niya that night. Nagcuddle at nag-usap lang sila ni Chanyeol magdamag at may bonus sweet kiss pa bago matulog. That’s it.</p><p>Ang tanging naka-satisfy sa libog niya no’n ay ang maramdaman ang impressive morning wood ng jowa against his ass the next morning.</p><p>Baekhyun brushed it off at first. Sabagay, medyo awkward nga naman if they immediately move to that next level after 10 years of friendship. Nagkaroon pa sila ng kaunting adjustment sa relationship nila, and back then kampante pa si Baekhyun na magiging mas intimate silang dalawa once they passed that awkward stage.</p><p>Pero ngayong tapos na sila sa stage na ‘yon, paano nga naman mag-iinitiate si Baekhyun? What was he supposed to do? “Hey there, baby. Tigang na tigang na ako. Can I put my dick in your ass now? Please? Okay, I guess not. Forget I said anything, okay? Walang nangyari, okay?”</p><p>Oh shit. What if Chanyeol wanted to fuck him instead? Chanyeol mentioned before na top siya, but that was years ago. Who knows, baka versa na ‘to ngayon or what. </p><p>Or wait, gusto ba niya maging bottom? Or top ba siya? What if parehas silang top or bottom? Will he ever experience having sex ba? Hanggang handjob at chupa na lang ba sila?</p><p>Aaahhh ba’t ba napaka-complicated ng sex? Porn really made having sex look easy, sa first five minutes lang may plot then bam! Sex na agad! Sana gano’n din sa totoong buhay!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That weekend, himalang binisita siya ni Jongin sa apartment niya. His condition got better somehow; nabawasan na ang red spots sa legs niya at nawawala na rin ang kirot sa bawat galaw niya. Nakakaikot na rin siya sa apartment niya nang hindi humahawak sa kahit anong sturdy surface for support.</p><p>He really missed having Jongin over his apartment, lalo na ngayong busy ang best friend niya sa buhay may-asawa at sa bagong assignment nito sa kumpanyang pinapasukan niya. Marriage suited Jongin so well. Likas na palangiti ang best friend niya pero ngayon, si Baekhyun na ang nangangawit sa tila permanent na malapad na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin. His eyes were brighter now, at jusko, mas lumala pa ang pagbanggit niya kay Kyungsoo ngayon. Pinalagpas na lang ni Baekhyun, deserve na deserve ni Jongin ang kasiyahang ‘yan. Sa tagal ba naman siyang pinaghintay ni Kyungsoo, eh!</p><p>(Ibang usapan pa rin ‘yung pinagpustahan sila ng mag-asawang Kim for almost a decade. Until now hindi pa rin sila maka-move on ni Chanyeol na ginawa ‘yon ng mga best friend nila.)</p><p>“So, aside from your exercise injury, is there anything you want to share with me?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. They just finished eating the homemade burgers they’d made earlier kaya in the mood si Jongin for more kwentuhan. “Na hindi work related, ha. Please spare me from that today.”</p><p>Baekhyun opened and closed his mouth twice before sighing deeply. Might as well tell his best friend about his...problem. Ang bigat bigat ng pakiramdam niya the past few days and all he wanted to do was breathe.</p><p>“Jongin, ‘yung totoo. Umamin ka. Pangit ba ako?” He tried to come off as a bit playful, but even he could hear the insecurity in his every word. Pota.</p><p>“Anong klaseng tanong yan?”</p><p>“Seryosong tanong kasi! Pangit ba ako? Kadiri ba ako tignan? Am I not...fuckable?” Tuluyan na siyang nilamon ng hiya sa pinagsasabi niya. Kumuha siya ng throw pillow at niyakap ito nang mahigpit. </p><p>Nope, walang iiyak dito. Wala.</p><p>Sa tagal ng friendship nila ni Jongin, ngayon lang siya magsi-share ng sexual frustrations sa best friend. It’s not that uncomfortable siyang pag-usapan ang topic na ‘to—nagkukwento rin naman si Jongin ng sex life nila ni Kyungsoo and other things—pero wala kasi siyang mai-share from his part. Wala siyang basis since si Chanyeol ang unang boyfriend niya in his 29 years of existence.</p><p>His best friend stared back at him as if he grew another set of head. “Pinagsasabi mo dyan, Baek? Of course, not! Nakalimutan mo ata na maraming nagka-crush sa ‘yo noong college.”</p><p>“Wala namang lumandi sa ‘kin!”</p><p>“—kasi sinusungitan mo agad sila. Believe me, ang daming nagkagusto sa ‘yo noon. You’re cute as fuck kaya.”</p><p>Number 2 hypeman talaga niya ang best friend. Sana ganito rin ang Number 1 hypeman niya. “T-thanks, Ni.”</p><p>“May katangahan bang ginawa si Chanyeol ha?”</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa tono ni Jongin na tila ready to fight na. “W-wala naman!”</p><p>“O, anong problema?”</p><p>“Eehhh baka kasi—”</p><p>“Baek, don’t be afraid to share these things with me.” Jongin rested a hand on his shoulder and flicked his forehead using the other. “Best friend mo ako, at ang tagal kong hinintay ang araw na magsasabi ka sa ‘kin ng ganitong problema. Come on, tell me. Hindi ‘to makakarating kay Soo. Promise.”</p><p>That all Baekhyun needed to hear from his best friend: assurance na sa kanilang dalawa lang ang problemang ‘to. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to be included in this petty problem of his. If that happens, he’s damn sure na makakarating ‘to kay Chanyeol...at hindi pa siya ready sa usapang ‘yon.</p><p>Nilabas niya ang condensed version ng hinanakit niya for the past few days sa best friend. Tahimik lang si Jongin habang nakikinig, na ikinatuwa ni Baekhyun kasi maiiyak talaga siya kung may tanong agad ito sa kanya. He struggled to tell Jongin everything coherently and before he knew it, halos 20 minutes na pala siyang nagra-rant.</p><p>“See? Kinasal na kayong lahat tapos ako virgin pa rin,” he finished off his rant, eyes avoiding Jongin’s concerned gaze. “Ah yeah ‘yan ang share ko for today. How about you?”</p><p>Jongin regarded him for a moment before speaking. “It’s not a bad thing, Baek. You took your time. Wala namang nangju-judge sa ‘yo for that.”</p><p>“Meron. Si Jongdae.”</p><p>Nagclear ang mukha ni Jongin, like something inside him clicked. “Ah, gets ko na. Ano na namang sinabi sa ‘yo ni Jongdae Kim?”</p><p>“Just...Jongdae stuff. Alam mo naman ang tabas ng dila no'n minsan," he trailed off. Bumalik na naman kay Baekhyun ang urge na ahitin ang kilay ni Jongdae. </p><p>Jongin sighed in disbelief. "Jongdae talaga. Gusto mo ba kausapin ko na siya?”</p><p>“Wag! For once in my life hindi ako hanap gulo, Ni. It’s Jongdae’s opinion, at kilala mo ‘yon, walang makakatibag sa opinyon niya.”</p><p>“Sa ‘yo na rin nanggaling na opinyon niya ‘yan, Baek. You may choose to ignore it for your peace of mind—”</p><p>“I can’t ignore it kasi tama si Jongdae!” Baekhyun cut him off harshly, which surprised both of them. “Maybe I’m the real problem here, not Chanyeol. Duh, baka nga wala talaga akong libog sa katawan or whatever. That my sexual inexperience is a huge turn off for my boyfriend kaya wala siyang ginagawa! Sorry naman ha! Sorry naman kung hindi ako katulad ng iba dyan na may handjob sessions sa computer shop at 6 in the morning bago pumasok sa 7am class ha. Sorry naman kung hindi kami ni Chanyeol ‘yung couple na halos isa-isahin ang secluded streets around the campus just to have car sex. Sorry naman kung ngayon lang ako nagka-boyfriend sa 29 years kong existence rito sa mundong ‘to!”</p><p>Hingal na hingal si Baekhyun after lashing out pero himalang mas gumaan pa ang pakiramdam niya. He should do this more often, ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam. Kaso...parang way out of line na ‘yung ibang sinabi niya. So off tangent. Jongin stared at him, wide-eyed and flushed. </p><p>Oops. Baekhyun shouldn’t have said some of those things.</p><p>“G-grabe naman ‘to,” natatawang sabi ni Jongin na may kaunting iling. “Naisingit mo pa talaga ‘yung sa computer shop ha. That was one time!”</p><p>“Aba, iba ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa ‘kin! Kunwari ka pang may niru-rush na paper for ENG10 tapos ‘yun pala nagpapajak—”</p><p>“Baekhyun ano baaaa!” Si Jongin naman ang napatakip ng unan sa mukha sa sobrang kahihiyan. “Iniiba mo ang usapan, eh!”</p><p>“Uy, muntanga ‘to. Jongin Kim!” Hinila niya palayo ang unan mula sa mukha ni Jongin. Pulang-pula ang pisngi ni Jongin, akala niya ata blushing pa siya.</p><p>Napuno ng tawa ang sala ni Baekhyun, just like the old times. He couldn’t believe na 25 years na silang magbest friend ni Jongin. Laking pasalamat niya na nagtagal si Jongin sa buhay niya kahit minsan sobrang difficult niya kaibigan.</p><p>“Baek, eto ha seryoso na ako.” Jongin wrapped an arm on Baekhyun’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I’m sorry Jongdae invalidated your feelings, whether it’s intentional or not. Sabihin mo sa ‘kin pag naulit pa yan ha? Kakausapin ko siya nang mahinahon. Matatanda na tayo, hindi na kami mag-aaway kagaya ng dati.”</p><p>Baekhyun snorted at that. “Sure. Tignan natin kung mangyari nga.”</p><p>“At alam mo, isa lang ang sagot sa problema mo.”</p><p>“Ano?”</p><p>“Kausapin mo si Chanyeol.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Anong <em> no </em>? Gusto mo mag-initiate ng sex pero ayaw mong kausapin ang boyfriend mo? What do you expect, mag-usap kayo thru telepathy?” Jongin deadpanned.</p><p>Well, when you put it like that...para ngang tanga si Baekhyun. ‘Yan ang gusto niyang iwasan— ang kausapin si Chanyeol about...this. Takot siya na tuluyang ma-turn off sa kanya ang boyfriend, na eventually mauuwi sa nasty break up at magkakawatak-watak ang college barkada nila. See, na-overthink na niya ‘to.</p><p>“Ang...ang hirap lang kasi, okay? I don’t know how to start!”</p><p>“Baek, kung inaalala mong makikipagbreak sa ‘yo si Chanyeol dahil dyan, ako na nagsasabi sa ‘yo na nagwo-worry ka sa wala. The guy’s practically in love with you for a decade! Natiis niya ugali mo—”</p><p>“Pota ano ba—”</p><p>“At,” Jongin continued, laughing, “mukhang ‘di ka na papakawalan niyan. Maging open ka sa boyfriend mo, Baekhyun. You’re not just friends anymore. Learn to use your words, okay?”</p><p>Right, words. Easier said than done, though. Kailangan niya munang magpatibay ng loob bago niya makausap nang matino si Chanyeol. Matagal-tagal pang hintayan ‘to.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It turned out he didn’t have to wait that long for The Talk to happen. Nabwisit na siguro sa kaartehan niya ang Universe kaya ito na ang gumawa ng paraan para maganap na ang dapat maganap.</p><p>Nangyari ito a week after nilang mag-usap ni Jongin. It’s a long weekend, and the barkada gathered sa bagong bahay nina Jongdae at Minseok for the housewarming pool party. Halos isang taon din nilang hinintay na magkaroon ng first access sa three-storey mansion ng mga Kim sa isang exclusive subdivision sa Quezon City. </p><p>Everyone’s having fun; busy sina Chanyeol, Jongin, Minseok at Kyungsoo sa paglalaro ng kung anong matripan nilang pool games habang focused naman sina Jongdae at Baekhyun sa usual karaoke battle nila. Mga isang buwan din silang hindi nakapag-hangout nang ganito. Their weekend brunches were postponed for a month dahil may kanya-kanya silang schedules at ayaw naman nilang ituloy ito na hindi sila kumpleto. Next gala nila ang pinakahihintay na Bali trip, which would happen exactly a month from now.</p><p>While Jongdae was scanning the song book, tahimik na pinanood ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigang nasa pool. They’re playing pool volleyball now— Chanyeol and Kyungsoo vs. Minseok and Jongin. As usual super ingay ni Jongin na laging iniinis ang asawang si Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun didn’t care at all. His focus zeroed on his boyfriend na currently ay topless at basang-basa. For real, he’s not yet used to ogling at Chanyeol like this.  Mahirap nga namang mag-adjust after years of conditioning himself not to look at Chanyeol that way.</p><p>He sighed dreamily. <em> Lord, totoo ba talaga ‘to? Akin ba talaga yang lalaking ‘yan? </em></p><p>The image of his boyfriend Chanyeol Park in his half naked glory: toned, wet, hot...and just for him….wow lang talaga. Sarap. Sana natitikman niya, ano?</p><p>“Hoy, tulala ka na naman dyan!” Natigil ang pagpapantasya niya thanks to Jongdae’s annoying voice. Baekhyun glanced at his friend at mas nainis siya sa shit-eating grin nito. “Ang laway, B. Kadiri!”</p><p>“O, nakapili ka na ng next song mo?” Change topic niya. He’s having so much fun now at ayaw niyang mabadtrip sa kaartehan ni Jongdae ngayong gabi.</p><p>“Maya na lang. Sakit na ng lalamunan ko.” Jongdae sat beside him sa chairs malapit sa pool and the two of them watched their friends in silence. </p><p>“Go love ko!” cheer niya sa asawang si Minseok na magse-serve ng bola. “You can do it!” May pahabol pang cheering moves ito as if representative sa SEA Games ang chini-cheer niya.</p><p>Napairap na lang si Baekhyun sa kaartehan ni Jongdae. Some things never change talaga.</p><p>Napalakas tuloy ang pagserve ni Minseok sa direksyon ni Chanyeol. Good thing mabilis ang reflexes ng boyfriend niya at natira niya ito pabalik. Busy naman sa pang-aasar si Jongin kaya na-miss niya ang bola. That carelessness led to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo earning a point na ikinapanalo nila.</p><p>“Uy, cheer mo naman jowa mo,” pabirong sabi ni Jongdae with a nudge on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m cheering for him in my head. Okay na ‘yon.”</p><p>“Hay nako, Baek.” Umiling si Jongdae. “Jowa mo na ‘yang si Yeol, allowed ka na to be vocal on how much you like him. Hindi kita ija-judge, promise.”</p><p><em> Sure ka dyan beh? </em> He wanted to scream. Huminga na lang siya nang malalim, hoping na maalis nito ang pagka-badtrip niya. Aarangakada na naman si Jongdae Kim with his unsolicited relationship advice! Ba’t ba hindi marunong makaramdam ‘to? Are all married couples like this ba talaga? Mga pakialamero at bearer ng unsolicited advice porke’t nagpakasal na?</p><p>“Alam mo naman ako, quiet lang talaga,” he replied with finality in his tone na sana maramdaman ng kaibigan. “I’ll congratulate him later.”</p><p>Jongdae snorted as Baekhyun visibly became uncomfortable in his seat. “Try mo rin kasi mas maging vocal. Malay mo, that’s the key for you to finally get laid.”</p><p>“Dadating din kami dyan wag kang masyadong excited.”</p><p>“Based sa enthusiasm mo? I don’t think it will happen soon.”</p><p>Puta, ba’t ba invested much si Jongdae sa sex life nila ni Chanyeol? Pake ba niya? Never naman niyang pinakialaman ang kanila ni Minseok ah.</p><p>“Di ka sure. It could happen soon,” he retorted back, kicking Jongdae lightly in the shin when the wedding designer just cackled.</p><p>“What could happen soon?” Baekhyun heard from behind him, and when he turned around, there’s Chanyeol, smile wide and eyes dazzling, and again, topless and wet. Biglang naglaho ang inis ni Baekhyun. The sight in front of him was a lot to take in all at once.</p><p>“Ah, I was just telling Baekhyun na may chance na mamatay siya because of dehydration. You know, ganyan talaga pag sobrang uhaw at walang dilig,” Jongdae supplied unhelpfully, cocking an amused eyebrow when Baekhyun shot him a death glare.</p><p>
  <em> Lagot ka sa ‘kin mamaya potacca. Aahitin ko na talaga ‘yang kilay mo. </em>
</p><p>“Huh?” tanong ni Chanyeol, kunot ang noo sa pagtataka.</p><p>“Wag mong pansinin ‘yan,” sagot ni Baekhyun while motioning Chanyeol to sit beside him. Once seated, he grabbed a towel and dried Chanyeol’s hair. See, sweet naman siya ah. Di lang gano’n ka-showy kagaya nina Jongdae at Jongin pero pwede na! “Ganyan talaga pag nasobrahan sa tubig, kung anu-ano na pinagsasabi.”</p><p>“Bawas-bawas din ng inom, Dae. Pag ikaw naging bloated sige ka,” Chanyeol muttered with a small quirk of his lips.</p><p>Then he looked back at Baekhyun, smile widening into a bright grin, and Baekhyun’s brain kind of short-circuits again. Ang gwapo talaga.</p><p>“Okay ka lang?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>Ano nga ulit ang kinaiinisan ni Baekhyun? Wala, ‘di ba?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Right, si Jongdae nga pala.</p><p>Of course, short-lived ang peace na dala ng presence ni Chanyeol, thanks to the drunk Jongdae Kim.</p><p>Saksi ang kasaysayan na walang magandang naidudulot ang combination ng Jose Cuervo Gold at Jongdae Kim. Super outrageous at no filter drunk kasi ang kaibigan at lagot ka pag ikaw ang napili niyang pagtripan. Dalawang topics lang ang alam ni Jongdae kapag lasing: either mangho-hotseat siya or mago-overshare ng sex life nila ni Minseok.</p><p>For tonight, thankful si Baekhyun na ang latter ang topic ni Jongdae. Todo overshare ang wedding designer sa “house christening” na ginawa nila ni Minseok two days ago. Nawalan nang gana si Baekhyun sa fact na ang swimming pool na lang ang hindi pa nabibinyagan ng mag-asawang Kim.</p><p>Ten years na silang magkaibigan ni Jongdae, he should be used to this by now. Sanay naman na siya but tonight’s drunken slurs hit Baekhyun really different, though.</p><p>Fine, nakaramdam siya ng kaunting inggit — mga 30% — sa mga naririnig niya, na na-amplify pa dahil katabi lang niya ang jowang hindi man lang namomomol pa. May halong lungkot din, kasi to be completely fucking honest, label lang talaga ang nagbago sa relationship nila ni Chanyeol. ‘Yun lang. </p><p>He hated to admit it pero tama si Jongdae, eh. Laging tama ang kaibigan niya pagdating sa ganitong bahay. Maybe Chanyeol doesn’t find him that fuckable to begin with. Putangina, thanks sa topic na ‘to at lumalabas ang insecurities niyang pilit na ini-ignore sa buong buhay niya.</p><p><em> Learn to use your words </em>, Jongin had told him last time. Hah, nope. Thanks. Not right now. Baka nga hindi na dumating ang tamang panahon, eh. Baekhyun’s damned sure na mamamatay siyang mag-isa at virgin.</p><p>Pota talaga.</p><p>Isa ‘to sa ayaw niya sa sarili niya, ang pagsi-self pity. He needed a strong distraction from these unwanted thoughts. And his solution?</p><p>Maglasing.</p><p>Buti na lang at kitchen duty si Chanyeol tonight kaya malaya siyang nakakainom. Maybe sinadya ni Chanyeol na magvolunteer na magluto ng sisig para makatakas sa story time ni Jongdae. Masarap magluto ng sisig si Chanyeol, not sure nga lang ni Baekhyun kung kasing sarap ng nagluluto since hindi pa niya natitikman ito.</p><p>Ay, Freudian slip.</p><p>Ito na ang comeback ni Baekhyun Byun as the kalat drunk.</p><p>Nang napunta na si Jongdae sa ambush interview kina Kyungsoo at Jongin about their sex life, Baekhyun took that as the cue to leave their inuman circle at pinuntahan na lang niya si Chanyeol sa kusina.</p><p>Ang kusina ang pinakapaboritong kwarto ni Baekhyun sa mansyon ng mga Kim (kunwari wala siyang nalamang kahalayan na naganap dito days ago). Very spacious ito, pang-cooking show feels ang design (think of Judy Ann’s Kitchen layout, gano’n!), at parang sisipagin kang magluto kahit hindi ka marunong. </p><p>In the middle of the dimly lit kitchen stood Chanyeol, still in his topless glory, back facing him. Kahit blurry ang paningin ni Baekhyun, he could still see the wide planes of Chanyeol’s shoulders, and oh boy, iba talaga ang atake sa kanya ng likod ng boyfriend. The sight of Chanyeol’s well-toned back muscles was enough to get him hot under the collar. </p><p>Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad palapit sa boyfriend, an evil drunk prank already forming in his mind. Namiss niyang gulatin si Chanyeol—he used to do this noong magkaibigan lang sila—and Drunk!Baekhyun meant Playful!Baekhyun so...better do it now, right?</p><p>But before he could even jump behind Chanyeol, bigla itong humarap sa kanya, nakangisi pa. “Kala mo ha!”</p><p>“Corny mo!” Baekhyun whined.</p><p>“Sus, ang ingay mo kayang maglakad. Tsaka tumawa ka pa dyan. Okay ka lang ba?”</p><p>Haluh? Tumawa siya? He’s too drunk to notice. Ang lala.</p><p>He then joined Chanyeol behind the kitchen bar, hugging the taller from behind. Baekhyun didn’t mind na pawis na pawis ang likod ng boyfriend. In fact, his drunk ass self found this sweaty Chanyeol hot as fuck. He liked the sticky feeling of his skin on Chanyeol’s, na usually kinaiinisan niya.</p><p>Weird ass drunk brain.</p><p>Tatlong klaseng sisig ang inihanda ni Chanyeol for tonight: pork, tuna, at ang kanyang specialty, sizzling tofu. He already finished making the first two, and about to start cooking the tofu one nang dumating si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Yeol,” he whispered playfully against Chanyeol’s back. “Wag mo na lutuin yan.”</p><p>“Ha?” Chanyeol chuckled. “Saglit na lang ‘to, Baek. Lalabas na rin ako mamaya.” He then carefully detached himself from Baekhyun’s hold at pumunta sa gas stove na katabi lang para i-prito ang tofu cubes.</p><p>Wait the fuck up. Naglalambing siya tapos ipagpapalit siya sa tofu?</p><p>Ayaw niyang maging angry drunk ngayon gabi. Nope. Not gonna happen.</p><p>Desperation was, after all, a side effect of the tequila.</p><p>Bahala na talaga.</p><p>“Chanyeol, wait lang.”</p><p>He was beside Chanyeol in seconds, invading the taller’s personal space with a smirk. He didn’t resist when Baekhyun pulled him away from the stove and pushed him lightly against the kitchen bar. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol pero sumunod na lang ito sa trip ni Baekhyun. </p><p>Satisfied, Baekhyun rested his head against Chanyeol’s bare firm chest, his accelerating heartbeat ringing in his ears. Before he could stop himself, Baekhyun placed tentative kisses on Chanyeol’s chest, testing the waters. Chanyeol only hummed in response, and Baekhyun took it as a signal to continue. </p><p>As if Chanyeol would deny him this right now.</p><p>“Baek baby wait may niluluto—” Chanyeol tried to push him away but Baekhyun placed a finger against his lips and shushed him.</p><p>“Yeol, can I kiss you?” His tone was not innocent at all. Makaramdam naman sana ang boyfriend niya.</p><p>Chanyeol looked a little dazed before nodding. Baekhyun leaned closer, giving the taller’s lips a tentative lick. Nang walang negative reaction si Chanyeol, he smirked. “I’m going to kiss you now, Yeol.”</p><p>The kiss was tentative at first, similar to those innocent pecks na nakuha niya for the past months. Baekhyun’s noise of disappointment made Chanyeol smirk a bit after they broke apart. If Chanyeol tasted tequila in his mouth, he didn’t show any indication of it. </p><p>Good, Baekhyun, thought. Hindi nila pag-aawayan ang drunk shenanigans niya ngayong gabi.</p><p>“Hahalik ka ba nang maayos o hindi?” reklamo ni Baekhyun. </p><p>Chanyeol’s answer was not in words.</p><p>This time, Chanyeol kissed him, hushing their quiet laughter. It eventually turned into something more than the kiss Baekhyun had initiated earlier. Chanyeol’s kisses were more passionate now, heavy with intent...and want. Sa sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari hindi na maka-keep up si Baekhyun.</p><p>Now, bilang lang sa isang kamay ni Baekhyun ang mga taong nahalikan niya sa buong buhay niya (unfortunately, counted si Jongdae rito). He’s very inexperienced sa larangang ito kaya ngayong mino-momol na siya ni Chanyeol, sinusundan na lang niya ang mga galaw nito.</p><p>But holy fuck, he never thought kissing could be so insanely hot like this. Feeling niya lalabasan na siya sa bawat hagod at dampi ng mga labi ni Chanyeol. Lightheaded na siya at ang puso niya, holy shit, bibigay na sa lakas ng kabog nito.</p><p>“Oh. Now I know you can kiss like that,” Baekhyun teased as they broke apart, sweaty foreheads against each other. “Shy type ka lang ba, Yeol? Parang ‘di naman.”</p><p>Hinigit siya palapit ni Chanyeol, and it took him a moment to realize na chest to chest na sila. Dumoble ang init sa katawan ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang bulge sa swimming trunks ng boyfriend. Since fuck it ang motto niya ngayong gabi, Baekhyun dared to move, pigil ang pag-ungol, habang dahan-dahang kinakaskas ang tite niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol made a low sound in his throat, biting into Baekhyun’s shoulder and making him shudder deeply. “Fuck, Baek. What—”</p><p>Napaungol nang malakas si Baekhyun, at naramdaman niyang humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya.</p><p>“Shet, biter ka pala?” he said in between moans as his boyfriend continued to bite him. “A-akala ko chismis lang ‘to dati, Yeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol shut out his rambling with a heated kiss, enough to make Baekhyun melt in his arms. Baekhyun opened his mouth instantly against his boyfriend’s to allow his tongue to swipe across his own.</p><p>Ngayon may sagot na siya sa tanong ni Yeri weeks ago. He could confirm kung paano humalik ang Chanyeol Park. Chanyeol took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, drawing another moan out of him. Medyo rough na ang palitan ng halik, all tongue and teeth, at ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang pagmamaga ng mga labi nila mula sa extreme momol na ‘to. Wala siyang reklamo—every second of this felt like a wet dream come true. Much much better. </p><p>There’s a delightful sensation in every meeting of the lips, and all Baekhyun could think of was <em> Putangina, Chanyeol Park. Mahal na mahal talaga kita. </em></p><p>“Yeol oh my god!” Baekhyun gasped out when they broke apart, lips throbbing. “That was—”</p><p>Chanyeol sighed loudly, eyes never leaving his. Hindi siya nagkakamali, there’s lust and pure want in Chanyeol’s eyes and it sent a shiver through his body.</p><p>Well puta, gano’n pala ang pakiramdam na makakita ng isang taong sabik na sabik sa ‘yo.</p><p>Oh how his body craved for more.</p><p>Sobrang lasing, frustrated, at most of all, horny na siya to give a fuck. Ngayon lang siya magiging sakim, promise.</p><p>What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets—whatever it takes.</p><p>Baekhyun wants his boyfriend’s dick, right here, right now. Walang makakapigil sa kanya.</p><p>“Baek wait—fuck.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened like saucers nang dakmain niya ang famous Yeoldaks over his damp swimming trunks. Baekhyun grinned. At least hindi tinapik ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.</p><p>“Hmmm?” He pressed another kiss to the side of Chanyeol’s neck, sucking on the skin bago bumulong. “Bakit, Yeol?”</p><p>“Y-yung tofu. Wait lang.”</p><p>“Teka, ako na.” Using his unoccupied hand, Baekhyun reached out to the gas range at pinihit ang switch. Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi titigan lang siya. “See? Problem solved.”</p><p>Mukhang magpo-protesta pa si Chanyeol kaya Baekhyun thought of something na magpapatahimi sa boyfriend. Dahan-dahan niyang hinimas ang ngayo’y matigas na tite ni Chanyeol, while holding an intense stare.</p><p>Shet, unti-unti nang nawawala ang amats ni Baekhyun. Now that he could feel Chanyeol’s cock on his hand—kahit may nakaharang na tela— nanuyo na ang lalamunan niya. Parang mas matigas ito ngayon compared sa mga morning wood na naramdaman ng pwet niya for the past few months.</p><p>Sense of touch pa lang ito. What more kung sense of sight and taste na?</p><p>Puta, goodluck na lang talaga sa kanya.</p><p>“Baekhyun?” nanginginig na ang boses ng boyfriend. He seemed a little hot and bothered. Baekhyun loved that he had this effect on Chanyeol.</p><p>Goodness, is this how being wanted feels like? Ang lakas ng tama sa kanya.</p><p>“Yeol, please.” Mas binilisan niya ang paghimas. “Can I?”</p><p>“Shit, baka may makakita sa ‘tin—”</p><p>His lips sought Chanyeol’s again, this time, he used both of his hand to hold his stubborn boyfriend’s face in place. Beginner levels lang din ang experience ni Baekhyun sa larangan ng paghalik pero he made sure to give the filthiest kiss he could muster at the moment. As if saying, <em> Chanyeol Park utang na loob! Panagutan mo ‘tong libog ko! </em></p><p>When they broke apart, Baekhyun’s hand found the bulge again, and shit, parang mas tumigas pa? Posible ba ‘yon? And much to his surprise, Chanyeol’s hand covered his and the taller thrusted into his hand.</p><p>Puta, bibigay din pala ang loko.</p><p>“Baby, can I?” tanong niya ulit.</p><p>Napalingon si Chanyeol over his shoulder in panic. “Baek, baka pumasok sina Jongdae—”</p><p>This maybe the alcohol talking but damn, unti-unting napapalitan ng inis ang libog sa katawan ni Baekhyun. Ba’t ba nagrereklamo pa ‘tong jowa niya? Nasaan na ‘yung legendary Chanyeol Park na pinagkukwentuhan nila dati? Ito na ba ‘yon? Gano’n na ba sila katanda at retired na ang taga-bigay ng Chanyeol Park Experience!?</p><p>“Can I suck you now?” impatient niyang sabi. Ayaw niya sanang magsungit ngayon pero...hngh kasi!</p><p>Chanyeol stared at him with an open mouth. “Si-sigurado ka ba?”</p><p>Ano ba yan, sino ba sa kanilang dalawa ang nakainom at puro stuttering at one word replies lang ang makukuha niya sa kausap?</p><p>Walang any any, lumuhod na lang si Baekhyun at tinapik niya ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol, replacing them with his own, at unti-unting binaba ang swimming trunks sa hita nito. Baekhyun licked his lips, both from nerves and from—putangina. When Chanyeol’s erection sprang free, he let out the loudest moan yet, prompting Baekhyun to look at him.</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes were shut habang mahigpit na nakakapit ang dalawang kamay nito sa marbled kitchen bar nina Jongdae. Uneven na ang paghinga at pulang-pula ang mukha, tenga, at bandang dibdib.</p><p>Muntikan nang labasan si Baekhyun sa sight na ‘yon. Grabe, ang hot.</p><p>Aba, lumuhod pa lang siya sa lagay na yan tapos ganyan na ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Grabe his impact!</p><p>“Kaya pa?” Baekhyun said softly, almost in akin of a singsong. “Huy, okay ka lang ba dyan?”</p><p>Good thing nasa ulirat pa ang Chanyeol Park. He opened his eyes slowly, seemingly having to collect himself a bit before he opened his eyes and met Baekhyun’s gaze. “Oh fuck,” was all he said.</p><p>Napakagat labi na lang si Baekhyun.</p><p>Mas hot ‘yon compared sa kanina.</p><p>At siya ang dahilan nito.</p><p>What an impact talaga.</p><p>From his position, Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at Chanyeol’s cock in front of him. Friends, pwede na niyang i-confirm ang chismis. Totoo nga ang existence ng legendary Yeoldaks. Ang laki, puta. Medyo malayo pa ang mukha ni Baekhyun ha pero kaunti na lang mato-touch na ang tip ng ilong niya. It was long and thick, with the tip slightly curved upward. Seeing it this close made his mouth water. The vein on the underside caught his eye, tracing it with his eyes and he mentally made plans to trace it with his tongue later.</p><p>Galit na galit because of him.</p><p>Walang halong bias, but Chanyeol’s cock is the prettiest of all sa barkada nila.</p><p>“Baek?”</p><p>Tuluyang nagsober up si Baekhyun.</p><p>Hindi nga pala siya marunong chumupa.</p><p>Okay, in theory, yes marunong siya. Sa ilang taon ba naman siyang nanonood ng porn, eh. Madali lang naman, isusubo, didilaan, may kaunting pagsipsip at syempre, paki-alalayan ang ngipin at don’t forget the balls!</p><p>But now as he stared at his boyfriend’s magnificent cock, sobrang lost ni Baekhyun sa gagawin. Una sa lahat, puta ang laki! Kakayanin ba niya? Kasya ba?</p><p>Second, jusko, ang panga niya mangangalay!</p><p>Well, andito na siya, might as well try to practice what he has seen, ‘di ba? Kunwari comprehensive exam niya, gano’n.</p><p>Well fuck it. Bahala na.</p><p>Sobrang conscious siya sa tingin ni Chanyeol as he stuck out his tongue and tentatively licked the pre-cum covered head. Hmmm… he tastes...clean. He was expecting na maalat or pangit ang lasa like what he’s head from Jongdae but so far, okay ang lasa ng tamod ni Chanyeol. Sakto lang, ‘di maalat, ‘di matamis. Maybe isa ‘to sa hidden perks ng pagkakaroon ng boyfriend na may healthy lifestyle at proper diet. Sarap.</p><p>Moving from the head towards his boyfriend’s crotch, Baekhyun exhaled deeply bago niya dinilaan ang ulo, just a tentative lick to see Chanyeol’s reaction. He then covered Chanyeol’s length in saliva with a number of kitten licks.</p><p>“Fuck, Baek,” bulong ni Chanyeol, his voice strained already. Aba, dinilaan pa lang niya yan, what more kung go for the gold na siya?</p><p>Sobrang turn on kay Baekhyun na makitang nagwawala sa sarap si Chanyeol. Ibang klaseng power pala ang taglay nito, to hold someone’s pleasure in your mercy.</p><p>Kaya naman pala, eh.</p><p>(Ano ka ngayon, Jongdae!)</p><p>Ito na ang Moment of Truth. Kakayanin niya kayang isubo nang buo ang Yeoldaks?</p><p>Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol again, finding his boyfriend following his every move. He felt caught in the intensity of Chanyeol’s gaze. Fucking finally, wala na itong takot at kaba na baka mahuli sila ng mga kaibigan.</p><p>Okay, go signal na ‘yon. Time to shine, Baekhyun. Nagresearch ka naman kahit paano. Pakitang gilas ka na.</p><p>He opened his mouth, breathed in, and then slowly took it in, filling his mouth only with almost the half of Chanyeol’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Chanyeol said under his breath.</p><p>Pinalibot ni Baekhyun ang kanang kamay sa parte na ‘di na niya kayang isubo— and there’s a lot what the fuck. Seriously, paano niya pagkakasiyahin? But goodness, he could pass out right then and there kasi ibang klaseng pleasure pala kapag may sinusubo kang tite. Ang bigat sa dila, tapos ‘yung ungol pa ni Chanyeol...fuck.</p><p>Puta, ‘di na niya napigilan. Doon pa lang nilabasan na siya.</p><p>Holy shit holy shit. So ito pala ang feeling ng tite sa bibig. Mabigat sa dila...mainit...medyo maalat at may slight lasa pa ng chlorine...and fuck, ang laki. The stretch of his mouth was a new sensation, at doon pa lang may nararamdaman na siyang ngalay. Medyo natakot siya na gumalaw — baka masalaksak siya ng Yeoldaks na ‘to.</p><p>Chanyeol felt hot, heavy, and so manly on Baekhyun’s tongue that he almost got hard again.</p><p>Puta, this is what it feels like. Ba’t pinagkakait sa kanya ‘to ni Chanyeol? Fine, tama nga si Jongdae. He’s been missing out on great things talaga.</p><p>With his heartbeat thudding in his ears, Baekhyun started moving, and the first bob of his head tore a real moan out of his boyfriend. Okay, he’s definitely doing good now, ano? Inulit niya ang paggalaw, once, twice, at mas tumataas ang libog niya sa tuwing humahalinghing sa sarap si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Putangina, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered sharply, and Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Chanyeol staring at him in awe and lust, biting his lower lip.</p><p>What the fuck. Akala niya wala nang mas iha-hot pa ang Chanyeol Park.</p><p>Ngayong mas naging confident na siya — thanks to Chanyeol — he did something na gusto niyang i-try ever since napanood niya ito sa porn. He pulled back a bit and tongued the underside vein he’s been lusting at for the past few minutes. At this point wala na siyang pakialam kung walang ka-finess finesse ang pagchupa niya. He’s too high on Chanyeol’s moans and whimpers. Shet, ngayon lang siya nakaramdam ng ganitong katinding libog sa tanang buhay niya.</p><p>He sucked Chanyeol noisily hanggang sa mas dumulas ang tite nito dahil sa laway niya. He didn’t even bother to wipe the spit running down his chin. In fact, Baekhyun realized he liked it sloppy like this. Loved the mess of himself and Chanyeol and based on his boyfriend’s reactions, mukhang gusto niya rin ito.</p><p>“B-baekyun,” Chanyeol muttered through gritted teeth. Mas humigpit pa ang kapit nito sa counter top. “Shit Baek lalabasan na ako.”</p><p>Too bad, he was so drunk in lust that Baekhyun didn’t hear Chanyeol’s warning.</p><p>Tuloy lang siya sa pagchupa, with some handjob pa kapag kumikirot na ang panga niya.</p><p>“Baek pleas—” Chanyeol let out Baekhyun’s name in a broken moan at tuluyan na siyang nilabasan while Baekhyun’s still sucking him. Baekhyun swallowed without thinking, jerking away from Chanyeol’s spewing cock out of shock. Di man lang siya nakailag! Napaupo tuloy si Baekhyun, eyes shut tight, coughing and gasping for air. There’s this weird, thick feeling in his throat that should bother him but no, he...liked it. The cum trickled pathetically down Baekhyun’s upper lip, cheeks and some even reached his neck.</p><p>Napahampas si Chanyeol sa counter at nanigas sa pwesto niya, his thighs trembling like crazy under Baekhyun’s.</p><p>Call him weird but Baekhyun found this accidental facial so fucking hot.</p><p>“Putangina, Baekhyun,” sabi ni Chanyeol in his post-orgasm haze, sliding bonelessly down the floor. Hinila niya palapit si Baekhyun sa kanya, titig na titig sa mukha nitong puro tamod. “What the fuck.”</p><p>Agad na napalitan ng kaba ang excitement ni Baekhyun. He couldn’t read Chanyeol’s expression now. Galit ba ito, thankful, o horny pa rin? Titig na titig lang sa kanya ang boyfriend, walang imik. That was enough to make him panic. </p><p>“Y-yeol?” he said tentatively. “Galit ka b—”</p><p>“Chanyeol! Ano na? Gutom na kami!”</p><p>Napabalikwas silang dalawa nang biglang bumukas ang sliding door ng kusina.</p><p>Shit, si Jongdae.</p><p>Chanyeol suddenly stood up at mabilis na itinaas ang swimming trunks niya. Thank goodness at mataas ang kitchen bar, tago ang lower half niya.</p><p>Meanwhile, Baekhyun silently crawled away from Chanyeol and hid beside the unopened boxes near the trashbin. Ayan, puro tite kasi ang inuuna. Sa basurahan ka magtago ngayon.</p><p>“H-ha? Sorry?” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol stutter in panic. Puta, nahuli kaya sila!?</p><p>“Anyare na sa sisig?” Jongdae asked, totally oblivious sa naganap na chupaan sa kitchen niya awhile ago. “Ipapanganak pa lang ba ‘yung biik ha?”</p><p>“Ah s-sorry, may tumawag lang na client. Matatapos na ‘to, dalhin ko na lang sa labas in awhile.”</p><p>“Ano ba yan, ang KJ ng client ha! Long weekend na long weekend eh! Wait, si Baek pala nasaan? He missed his songs kanina.”</p><p>“Ah, nasa CR ata siya?”</p><p>“Psh. Hay nako, you didn’t hear this from me pero yang jowa mo ha, taking advantage! Naglasing!”</p><p>Putangina ka, Jongdae Kim. Napakadaldal talaga!</p><p>Patay siya lalo kay Chanyeol nito.</p><p>“I know,” Baekhyun heard his boyfriend lie flawlessly. “Nahihilo na ‘yun kanina nung dumaan siya rito. Baka yakap-yakap na niya ‘yung toilet dyan.”</p><p>“Ugh! Ikaw maglilinis no’n ha!”</p><p>Chanyeol agreed para tuluyan nang umalis si Jongdae. After he left, he heard Chanyeol say, “Baek, san ka?”</p><p>Dahan-dahang gumapang si Baekhyun palabas ng lungga niya, at doon siya tinamaan ng hiya sa ginawa niya kanina. Pag-aawayan ba nila ‘to? Sana hindi naman. Libog kasi ang pinairal kakaloka!</p><p>“Y-yeol—”</p><p>“Uh Baek…” nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol while gesturing to his face. “May...may tamo—”</p><p>He instinctively touched his cheek, and the almost dried substance jolted him awake. “Oh my god.”</p><p>Puta, he completely forgot his face was soaked with cum. Ganito pala feeling no’n, parang naglagay ka ng aloe vera gel na natuyo—only thicker.</p><p>“Uhmm.. yeah. I’mma…” Baekhyun dashed to the nearest restroom before Chanyeol could even stop him.</p><p>Putangina, sobrang awkward nito mamaya pag-uwi.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tangina, ang kalat hahaha</p><p>pwede niyo akong sigawan sa twitter: @myeonkais.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>